A Dark Legacy (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate Parasites **Get to the Extraction point **Pick up Vax Xalum, Ttam 'Ocsotee, DA/Devout, Razz, Thug, and Killax *Characters: Devourers, Marines, Elites, Kairor, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda_Vadum, ONI Spartans, Hell Spartans, Killax, Thug, Vax Xalum, Xeltive Thade *Weather: Night, Rainy with lightning *Vehicles Used: Marine Vehicles, Elite light and heavy vehicles, Special Ops Stealth Planes, Warthog Rocket, Warthog Machine gun, Scorpion tank, Sparrowhawk and Vulture. *Achievements: None *Skulls: Dark Skull **Found in a blue bus 7th seat Gameplay Info *Level: A Dark Legacy *Date/Time: March 20, 2947, 9:31:01 pm and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene Fernando Hernandez is in his office. A Dark Op soldier then comes in and says, "Sir. We have to evacuate." Fernando replies, "And where should we go?" The Dark Op soldier says, "Tokyo, Japan. There's another Biochem inc. You'll be safe there." Fernando Hernandez then exits his office and Dr. John Stenson follows him along with 2 dark op soldiers. They get to the roof and get into a Bell 430 helicopter. Fernando Hernandez enter a code and a weapons cache opens. Fernando Hernandez then picks up a rocket launcher and fires it on the Biochem inc. It blows up and the helicopter then leaves the area. 2 hours and 50 minutes later As they are flying towards the new Biochem inc Fernando says, "You disappoint me John." John replies, "I didnt know it would do this, I thought I was right! Im always right!" Fernando Hernandez then grabs John Stenson and throws him out of the helicopter. The helicopter then lands on the helipad and Fernando Hernandez then exits the helicopter and heads towards the emergency exit. Fernando Hernandez then melts the rocket launcher and shoots fire towards the helicopter. The helicopter explodes. Fernando Hernandez then walks inside laughing. Back at Shanghai, China Kairor and the team are fighting there way through the city. They finally come up on Biochem inc with Devourers at the entrance. Xel Vaxum says, "There's too many of them." Andromeda Vadum then says, "We can take them out. Vax Xalum, Ttam 'Ocsotee, DA/Devout, Razz, Thug, and Killax will give sniper support. Everyone else take out the Devourers." Gameplay 1 hour later "Sniper team in position." Andromeda Vadum says, "Ok, were going to clear out shanghai, china. Biochem inc is in ruins." Xel Vaxum then says, "He must of moved on." A Hell Spartan then says, "We were so close to killing him." Kairor and the team will then have to make there way though the city of shanghai from biochem inc to Yannan road night Market and get to Shanghai Museum. The sniper team will still be covering you but they wont be able to cover you if you get to far. You must wait for them to get into a good position in order to move on the the next area. Once at Shanghai Museum a Type 71 Assault Phantom will come in and the pilot will say, "This is Sierra-7 I have a fix on you position over. Clear the museum and get to the extraction point. over." Xel Vaxum will then say, "Roger that." The team then clears out the museum and heads towards the extraction. The pilot then says, "We still have to rescue the others." Andromeda Vadum then says, "Kairor use the minigun. Kill any hostiles that you see." Ttam 'Ocsotee says, "There's too many. Hurry!" The pilot then says, "Roger that Ttam, we have a fix on your position. ETA 30!" The player then must shoot through buildings and ground Devourers in order to save the team. Once you have rescued the team Xel will say, "That was a close one. Thought you died." The helicopter then leaves the area and the gameplay fades out. Ending Scene None Trivia *None at the moment Category:Levels